My True Love Xmen Evo
by SilverPony055003
Summary: This is my first X-men (evo.) fic, If I did anything wrong... Let me Know! Thanks! This a Warilee! This first of its kind! I hope ya'll enjoy!
1. Milk

My True Love- Chapter 1 Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men or anything to do with them. but I DO own this fic. so please don't copy. If you do I will hunter you don't and make Maggie give you hi-teck metal weggey! P.S. This isn't going to be the same Jubilee and Warren that ya'll know. I'm going to change them a little for me (AU) and some of the other people (You'll see)... cuz I really suck at this stuff... But I'm going to try! Thanks again!  
  
~I hate my life. How come I'm always the one that was to go and get milk~, I though to myself as I walked down the street to the store to get. Milk.  
~ Why can't she send one of the boys? Brads like 12, and James is 14. I mean. It's just down the street and around the block and they walk more then this to go to school!!!!~ I live in a foster home with my faster mom and dad, and a lot of faster brothers. 4 of them if you really wanted to know. There's James', who is 14, then comes Brad, and he's 12, and the twines. Sam and Tom. their 4. And I'm 17. ~I can't wait until I turn 18. I get to get out of this house.~ I mean don't get me wrong I love my "family", but I can't wait to be on my own.Me and Kitty have plans to get an apartment and get a dog or a cat (We can't decide), and get jobs a waitress until we get find something big and/or we find the man of our dreams. And then we'll get marred and have kids and still be best friends and then we want to grow old with each other.But I think Kitty already fond her "man" She doesn't know it yet and nether dose he. But just by looking at them you can tell that their meant to be together! ~Well would you look at that I here~, I though to myself mockingly, as I opened the door to the store. But then I stopped, taped on the door was a flyer and it said, "Looking for hard workers, that would like to make some extra cash, by coming and cleaning my apartments. Please contact Mr.Worthington for more info, or stop by Worthington Tower and ask for Warren." "Me and Kitty could get jobs there! I mean it's not a waitress job and we're not on our own yet. But me DO need to start get some kind of money coming in to we CAN get an apartment!" I said out loud to myself as I walked to the aisle to get the milk. I got the milk and walked over the counter to pay. "Hey Freddie! How's your day going?" I asked the guy behind the counter.  
"Oh just fine, Jubilee, kinda slow like always!," Freddie said happily. Freddie's tall and round in the belly. But he's was one of those guys that are just happy with how they are. I'm still waiting for him to find, "Miss Right".  
"What's up with the sign on the door, Freddie?," I asked, hoping to get for info on the job(s).  
"Oh some fancy, smancy, guy came in here and asked if he could out that sign on door. You can take it if you want to. I just told him he could put it up because I thought maybe he's with the government. But I don't think so now." He said, some times Freddie's kinda loco in head.  
"Thanks, Freddie. I'll do that." I paid for the milk, and put it in a bag sitting on the counter.  
"How come your mom never sends one the boys to come get milk?" Freddie asked. "I mean you're here almost every day buying milk. You'd think she'd give you a break."  
"That's just what she's doing. I'm the teenage girl in my house, so she thinks letting out of the house to go get milk gives me a break from all the boys. And I think in a way it dose. And it doesn't really bug me." I said, trying to defend myself a little. I mean hey, it's the truth!  
"Well, whatever, Kitty came by here earlier, and when you came in to tell you to call her. She got one of those flyers too. It'd be if you two get jobs. Other then buying milk." he laughed, and I started to giggle, too.  
"Thanks Freddie, I'll call her when I get home. And hey thanks again for the flyer!". I waved, and walk towards the door, and just as I opened the door I heard some fighting. ~Great, who's at it now?" I thought. I gaped the flyer off the door, and walked out to the sidewalk. And saw the mess right in front of me.  
**** 


	2. Rich Man!

Chapter 2! "What the hell ya think ya doin' here, Mr. Rich Man? Ya think ya too good to buy shit at your own rich stores, so ya have to come buy shit for our stores? We don't barely of enough stuff the shelves, for us poor people, half the time." The first attacker was saying. "Know you don't understand, I was just going over to "Freddie's Super Store", because I put up some flayers asking for some that wanted to come work the hotel." I said trying to make them under stand. I don't know how I fond myself in this mess. All I was going to do was see if anyone had come to ask about the flyers. I had forgotten to put the number in which someone may contact me. But then all of a sudden I was sounded by these 4 men. ~Oh crap. What can I do to get out of this one? Come Warren think.~ I thought.  
"We unda' stan' more then ya think, Rich Man." The second said.  
"Oh yeah, much more. Whatcha ya' guys think we should do with, Mr. Rich Man?" The third asked.  
"I think we should give him, the welcome we give ALL the "Rich" People that come into our cribs." Said the forth.  
" Jim, I think your right, dog. Whatcha guys think?" The first again. They all knotted their heads and started to pound their one of their fists into the other hand. And then started to advance on me. On instanced I stared to backup. I wasn't really scared, but then again I did not know what they where about to do to me.  
"Look, gentlemen, can't we talk this out? I'll give you each $1,000 to go to your grocery store to restock the shelves. Just ask and I can get it for you." I tried not to sound scared. But it didn't work. "Look, Mr. Rick Man, we don't wont nun'ya stuff. We just wanna beat ya up and then be done with ya." The first one said again. They were almost one me now. I could hear their breathing. I could almost feel their sweat. The first one hit me in the chin, the seconded one hit in upside my head, the thread hit in the chest, and the forth one. Hit me in a place that. Umm. isn't a place that should not be hit!(Authoress: You know. the "area". NOOOOOOO!!!!! Not more baby Warren's. NO!!!!! *starts to cry*) After awhile I couldn't feel anything but pain. And then nothing. nothing but darkness. But before it was complete darkness I saw an Angel. (Pun intended, lol) A real Angel. She had the prettiest voice I have ever herd. "Hey, why don't you guys pick on someone your own species?" Authoress note: So what do ya'll think? Kinda boring? I know. I have to tell ya'll something. We share the Internet with my Grandma and Grandpa. Well their getting a new one and so we're (My family) will have to check mail at their house. So I don't know how long it's going to be before I get to update! So please don't kill me!!! Thanks, SilverPony 


End file.
